


Saving You Will Save Me

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [25]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “I got sprayed.  I just called to tell you that… that I love you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 25 of haunted septiween! I uh. Umm.. Uh.. Enjoy?

Jack let out a small sigh as he walked into the run down, nearly destroyed pharmacy. He raised his bat, the barbed wire wrapped around it glittering in the light, and prepared to strike down and DeadEye that might cross his path. He used his elbow to push his small back pack closer to him, not wanting to lose what little things he brought with him. He only had with him a small cell phone, a pistol with 13 bullets, a little food and water, and his bat, And needed all of it. His husband, Mark had had an accident and ended up tearing his leg open on a piece of wood. He had gone out in their shed to get firewood while Jack checked on the small garden they’d managed to make. 

As Jack was in the garden, which was next to the shed, he heard a loud crash, followed by Mark cursing. He’d darted inside the shed to see what happened and was relieved to see Mark had only busted up his leg. Jack had sewn it up and prayed Mark would be fine and would heal on his own. Apparently, god had truly abandoned them for Mark had gotten sick just a few days later. Mark had insisted he was fine but he couldn’t even stand up. Jack knew if he didn’t go get him medicine, Mark would die. And Jack didn’t know what he’d do without Mark. 

He glanced around the entrance to the pharmacy and sighed again as he saw nothing around him. He slowly lowered his bat, hyper aware of everything. He needed to get this medicine back to Mark, no matter what. He quickly walked through the store and grinned as he he saw what he was looking for. He grabbed a few packs of them and shoved them in his bag. He continued to look around and also grabbed more gauze, bandages, and a few other basic medicines before turning around and heading towards the door. 

As he was walking towards the door, he heard a scream come from the isle next to him, his ice running through his veins as the scream was cut off with a gurgle and a growl. He took and deep breath and slowly let it out, knowing exactly what had happened to the poor person. A DeadEye had gotten them. And Jack didn’t want to meet the same fate as them. He couldn’t. He needs to save Mark. He slowly crept forward and peeked around the corner, his stomach turning as he saw the DeadEye eating a poor woman's intestines. The thing that was eating her had grey, dead skin. A few strand of wispy hand clung to its head but other than that, it it was completely naked. Not even torn clothing littered its body. 

Jack pulled his head back and pressed his back against the shelf. He let out a slow breath as he tried to calm himself. He just has to walk past the damn thing and get to his car, then he’s home free. He took a small step forward, his foot land on a piece of glass and shattering it even more. He froze as heard an ungodly scream before he felt the shelf shake. He glanced up to see the thing perched on the shelf, its eyes glazed over, reminding Jack why they were named DeadEyes. He raised his bat right before it let out another screech, its mouth opening wide, revealing rows of sharp teeth. He flinched as the DeadEye lept off the shelf and right at him. He swung at it and got lucky. He hit it right in the face, causing it to go flying into the shelf and knocking it over. But it was too late, he felt the acidic liquid hit his face right as he hit the thing. 

He lifted his bat and hit it again. And again. He didn’t stop until its head was a bloody mess. He felt tears stream down his face as the last of his hope shriveled up and died. It was a sprayer and it had sprayed him in the eye. He felt the acidic spray burning his right eye and he knew he was done for. It was just a matter of time before he devolved into one of those things but he couldn’t. He has to get Mark his medicine. He could make it back home but it will be a close call. Shortly after he gets there, he will turn. Hell, he doesn’t know if he’ll even make it past the front door before he’s a monster. And he can’t do that to Mark.

He can’t leave Mark to clean up his mistake.

But he can’t let Mark die.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Mark’s number. He had to talk to him. He needed to hear his voice one last time. He felt tears prick at the back of his eyes as the call went to voicemail. 

“Hey there! This is Mark! Leave a message after the beep! Unless it’s Jack, then just text me, Clover.” 

Jack choked on a sob the sound of the nickname before he heard a beep. He licked his lips and he opened his mouth to speak. “Uh, hey Mark. You’re probably sleeping right now, which is why you didn’t answer but I uh, I called to say I’m sorry. I was an idiot and I got infected. One of the damn things got me, love.” Jack sniffed as he wiped away the tears going down his face. He can’t let Mark know he’s crying. He can’t do that to Mark. “You and I both know what that means. I-I got your medicine and I’m coming home. I think I’ll be okay enough to make it there but once I get there, I don’t know how much human I’m going to still be.” Jack closed his eyes as more tears streamed down his face, his heart aching as a shaky breath escaped him.

“I need you to be strong. I won’t be me anymore Mark and I know it’ll pain you do it but you have to kill me. I know you’ll want to save but the only way you can save me, is by saving yourself. Keep the memory of me alive.” Jack let out another shaky breath as he opened his eyes. He noticed his right eye had become extremely blurry. He wasn’t sure how well he’d be able to drive back but he had to. He was going to save his love, no matter what it costed him. “I got sprayed. I just called to say that… that I love you. And to hear your voice one last time. Please baby, please be strong. Please know how beautiful and wonderful you are. I know you think you need me but you don’t. You can survive without me. I know you can. I love you Mark. Goodbye.”

He hung up the phone, a picture of him and Mark smiling as he screensaver. A fond smile stretched across his lips as he remembers that day. It was the day Jack had asked Mark to marry him. Mark had said yes and they couldn’t have been happier. He remembers those times. Before the DeadEyes came around. He remembers hearing the rumors about genetic mutation. How families can now make their perfect child. Except, it didn’t work out like that. The “children” became violent and cannibalistic. Their bite mutated along with them and now it was highly infectious. If you didn’t become a DeadEye, you became a carrier. 

Jack shut the phone off, snapping himself out of his thoughts. He heard a small noise come from behind and he felt anger flare up in him. The DeadEyes wouldn’t attack him. Why would they? He was practically one them already. He gripped his bat tighter, preparing to kill the thing when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He let out a gasp and turned around. He felt himself immediately become tired as his vision blurred even more. He felt himself falling down but something soft caught him. Through his blurry vision, he could make out a… women? With black hair and was that, some blonde in it? 

As his eyes slide closed and he felt darkness completely surround, he heard a distorted voice say. “You’ll be alright. Both you and Mark will be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to write straight up angst at the moment. Let me know what you thought!:D  
> And hey, if you've got a question or just wanna chat hit up my tumblr! It's @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! It's got shitposts, septiplier, and just random bullshit.   
> And if you liked this story PUNCH that kudos button in the FACE! I'll see you all in the next story. Buh-bye!


End file.
